The Franklins: A Sims 3 Legacy Story
by AuroraDay
Summary: Meet the Franklins based on a Sims 3 Legacy Story, Felicity's husband Adrian has just died and her daughters Alice and triplets Abigail, Annabell and Ashleigh are in mourning but the girls find a Kitty has got her claws in...
1. Moving and Sorority Sisters

The Franklins

Based on an actual Sims 3 Legacy Family

Moving Again

"Mother! Why do we have to move again?" asked 9 year old Ashleigh "I know we've moved a lot Ashleigh," said Ashleigh's mother Felicity Franklin "A lot is an understatement," muttered Ashleigh's older sister Alice who was 15 and a musical and classroom genius "We've been moving around ever since them three were born," Alice pointed to Ashleigh and her triplet sisters Abigail and Annabell "We'll when we moved to this house we thought it would be permanent basis but your father died I can't stand to be here anymore," "No buts or pleases at all, Ah Aurora," Aurora the family's personal secretary came in she was slim with pale skin and long blonde hair and her eyes were a dark blue. She seemed too beautiful almost vampirish compared to Felicity with her strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes and Alice with her long blonde hair and violet eyes. The triplets were the plain ones compared with the outstanding beauty that radiated from Felicity and Alice yet the triplets were pretty, but pretty seemed like an insult compared with Alice and Felicity's creamy skin and beautiful figures. The triplets had long pale blonde hair almost white and Felicity's sea green eyes, their figures were perfectly healthy but dumpy compared with the slim perfection of Alice and Felicity their skin wasn't a creamy skin but was on the way to becoming that. When the triplets talked to her about it Alice had assured them "I looked like you when I was your age, you'll turn out like me alright," But for now the triplets had to be the plain ones of the family "Good morning Miss Felicity, Miss Alice, Abi, Bell, Ashleigh," she pulled out a personal organizer "Miss Alice has a Music Concert, the girls have been each assigned a task, Miss Alice also has to visit school to help fix the boiler and Miss Felicity you have a meeting and at 5.00pm Miss Alice has community service which is reading to children at the library," "What are our assignments Aurora?" asked Annabell ignoring her sister miming Don't ask her! "Ashleigh you have to attend a free game for a sports assignment, Bell you have to go to the supermarket to research an assignment and Abi you have to head up to school to study a bunch of insects and clean their cage," "Right," said Felicity brightly "We'll head off to do our assignments and we'll get Sarah to finish packing and then we'll meet here at 6.00pm," "Yes Mum," chorused the triplets perfectly in time "Kay," said Alice before packing her guitar and violin carefully "Remind Sarah to pack the piano very carefully," before Aurora handed out watches and assignment planners and the girls headed towards the transportation area. Alice slipped into her red Bwan Speedster YL which was parked next to Felicity's oyster pink Margaret Vaguester the triplets opened the cupboard next to the cars and pulled out helmets and jumped on their bikes. When the triplets had cycled off Alice zoomed off towards the theatre to prepare from her music recital.

Later that day 6.00pm

"Are we ready?" asked Felicity "I'll take Aurora in my car and Alice will take you three girls," They zoomed off quickly into the black night before Felicity pulled up at a pretty pale green kind of Victorian Style house. "Wow, it's pretty," commented Alice before looking at our mother "What about daddy?" "erm, well I arranged for his tombstone to come here," "I miss him," muttered Abigail "Your daddy was a good man," said Aurora suddenly "I was there at the dance where your mother met him, I was 18 your mother was 23 and your daddy was 43," When the girls found their rooms and got dressed for bed, one of them couldn't sleep and at midnight when everyone was sleeping she walked across the hall to her sister's bedroom. Alice was in her lilac nightie and light pink fluffy slippers studying carefully "Alice?" came a small voice "Yes," Alice turned around her desk lamp illuminated her violet eyes carefully "What is it honey?" "Can I talk to you?" said the same small voice "Sure sit on the bed with me," they sat together on the bed "It's my fault Daddy died," the voice faltered and then croaked "It's not!" said Alice and put her arms around her sister "It is you see he looked sleepy and then we argued about him going swimming when he was that tired," "I told him to go to bed and sleep," "But he went in and I watched as he drowned I tried to save him! I really tried but when I tried to save him he was too much for me and he fell under and I pulled him out and made him breathe again but he fell in and I constantly tried to pull him out but he was too much and I let go but I found on the side by his clothes a letter from another woman," Alice breathed in a sharp breath "What!" she screeched in a low whisper her sister handed her a letter "Dear Adrian, This is your darling Kitty here," Alice hissed the words "Darling Kitty!" "Also there was this," "My Darling Adrian, I see you have married so for my silence send 20,000 simoleons L sends her love your pretty Kitty," the hiss by Alice was barely audible "There was also a note which said Kitty, Money bleeding Kitty I'll pay you then you return all 200,000 that I spent on you, Felicity and my daughters are my life now, Leave! With one that said Love Kitty and was pinned to dad's top," "We need to find out who Kitty is!" muttered Alice "I'll do some research soon, go to bed now," Her sister slipped off to bed, but she still didn't rest.

2. Alice and the Sorority girls

"Beep, Beep!" Alice clicked the button on her car keys, her red Bwan Speedster YL's lights flashed once then another time. She ran upstairs to her room shouting "Hey Mum," she switched on her computer and opened up Google she tapped in Kitty and her dad's real name Charles Thereux Spoonere-Tereux the third. A few newspaper articles popped up from La Fiesta Tech University. She quickly found the location of the University which was 7 hours on a plane and a day driving. A rich and handsome man, third semester Senior and a pretty girl with a reputation of being a player in first semester freshman were dating it was ages ago when her dad was 25 and Kitty Wilkes a vision in manicured red polished nails was 17 and very scary looking but glamorous. Alice quickly researched Kitty Wilkes finding pictures of a rich Kitty with dozens of men pouting and posing at the camera. In her teens Kitty apparently had a baby but later denied it saying (while pouting) "Yeah I had a baby without me noticing! What do you think?" now in her early 50s/ later 40s she still was playing about with men, her sister Jessie, 23 commented "My sister likes money so she messes about with men to get her money, she will at one point get a man to write her in her will and then she'll seduce him to come with her then she'll kill him. Jessie Wilkes is in the Sim State University Fashion Show. She quickly ran down stairs and began talking to her mother about University and said that she was going to look into Sim State and go round there Jessie was a third semester Junior, so Alice rung up Aurora and Aurora made all the necessary arrangements she flew out that night to Sim City and then at the airport she met a pretty dark haired girl named Samantha who put her in a pretty white Bwan Speedster YL and drove her to the university "For this week with us you'll be staying with me in the Tri Beta Var Sorority with several of us sorority girls, there's the leader Megan and there's Jenny, Lana, Nicole, Sarah and the twins Olivia and Lottie. We'll be showing you around campus and I almost forgot there are also special acceptances Jessie Wilkes and Hannah Simons the model and swimmer have been allowed to apply to the sorority and have been accepted. Our standards are incredibly high, unless they were assigned to us to look after while they were in high school someone like you for instance we'd accept you of course, but any other applicant knows we only accept two girls per semester but you also have to memorize the sorority poem and learn it in Latin then recite both versions in front of everyone. Then the applicant will be known as the pledge and the pledge can be assigned tasks by anyone and then they'll have to go through with the pledge's initiation task. But you'll have to decide tomorrow if you are going to stay because Megan will want to know if she has to give you the initiation task which can only be done on Wednesdays and she needs to have time to prepare," then they pulled into the sorority house and went inside. Samantha brought her upstairs and knocked on the door. "Megan!" she shrieked hugging a scary looking girl, she reminded Alice of Kitty Wilkes she was blonde and pretty with hazel brown eyes but she had carefully sharpened red nails and carefully outlined coral lips. "Hello are you Alice?" said a kind cultured voice. "Yes," said Alice cheerfully "I imagine you are joining us next year," Megan looked at Alice "Maybe I've had offers from La Fiesta Tech," "But we hope you will choose this place, here is a map of the sorority house and one of the campus. You have a set schedule for tomorrow and if you need assistance one of our sisters will help you and I would also like to know if you are joining us by tomorrow the reason I'm assuming Samantha has told you, each sister has her name on the door so you'll know who is in each room. I'll see you in the morning," and with that Megan disappeared back into her study and Samantha lead Alice to her room "Tell Megan my answer is yes," Samantha raised an eyebrow "Already?" "Yes," "Fine I'll tell her," Samantha left and Alice fell asleep in her small room. The initiation ceremony was scheduled for that Wednesday and Samantha fetched her and then blindfolded her "Can you grab her other arm Jessie?" and another hand gripped her arm and after a bit of a walk. When the blindfold was lifted Jessie and Samantha were gone and a note was pinned to a dress draped across the chair in the bare room it read: To become a fellow sister of the goddesses wear this then knock thrice on the door. Alice quickly dressed and knocked on the door. Megan opened it and said "Come quickly," she was wearing a white dress and holding a candle and lead the way down a slim hallway. They walked quickly and she handed a mask to Alice and put one on herself "You walk to the other side of the hall, don't talk," The task was long and hard and afterwards Samantha drove her to the airport and she flew over the desert to La Fiesta Tech where she took a quick tour around but explained she was going to Sim State University. Then she flew forwards across the 50 mile desert and changed at Strangetown to fly across the lake to Sunset Valley. When she arrived Aurora drove her back in her white Bwan Speedster YL. She hopped to bed and headed off to school early, when she got back from tutoring one of the younger students named Allie McGregor her sisters hugged her quickly. Allie then rang asking about biology homework, so Alice drove to her house and chatted to her for a bit. While Bell, Abi and Ashleigh practised Diva Doll routines, they practised their routines to Diva Doll music for almost an hour "HONESTLY! Bell it's kick flip, pose and pout!"


	2. Kitty gets her claws in

3. Kitty gets her claws in

I curled my hands around that letter and threw it into the fire, the chair of my desk screeched as I pulled it roughly away from its place. I screeched when I saw her, Felicity Franklin with Adrian MY ADRIAN! They were standing there holding hands with four daughters surrounding them. When I slowly got up one thing was clear a fight was inevitable, because when Kitty get's her claws in one thing's for certain she will never let go....

"Bell!" sang Alice quickly hugging her sister "I've hardly seen you! Since I got back from the sorority of course," Annabell hugged her sister back "I've missed you too Alice, Look I have something to tell you..." she was cut off by Allie McGregor running up "Alice can I ask you about the homework set by Dr Jenkins," "Sure Allie! Look Bell I'll meet you at the Bistro at 5 Kay?" "Kay," muttered Annabell quietly. When Alice ran up to the Bistro at 5 "Madame Alice?" asked the French waiter "Yes Hugo?" she said "Madame Annabell say she sorry," "Thank you Hugo," shouted Alice before running towards a beach near their old home where her Dad had died in fact. Annabell was sitting near the waves at the Recurve Strand. "Bell?" asked Alice, Annabell just stood there staring at the waves. In that instant Alice knew what she was going to do and dragged her into her car and drove up towards a piece of land in the mountains where they used to live. "Bell, Honey what were you thinking?" Alice looked at her little sister who had suffered a lot since her dad died "Bell, Kitty is going to pay for this big time I promise on Daddy's tombstone,"

"_He proposed Iliana! Adrian asked me to marry him!," the 25 year old girl and her best friend danced around giddily "Oh my gosh Fliss! That's so cool!" The wedding Adrian looked gorgeous and so did she, Alice's birth and then the triplets. That last fleeting kiss before he died, finding his body by the pool. _ Felicity Franklin finally woke she grabbed her wedding picture which she kept beside her bed tears pricked her eyes "I love you Adrian," she whispered and upstairs Annabell got out of bed she tiptoed across the landing to Alice's room. "I talked to Kitty's sister Jessie," Alice said when Annabell came in "What did she say?" "That she believes we have a half sister, you see according to her when she was 18 she dropped classes for a year and seemed to be putting on weight while she dated Daddy and several other men at the same time. When Jessie visited recently she had her "adopted" daughter Laurie with her. Jessie believes Laurie is our half sister, Jessie agreed to put me in a live chatroom with Laurie tomorrow so I can chat to her and ask her about Kitty," The next day Alice received a very disturbing email reading: Kittys get their claws in and don't let go xx. When she talked to Laurie she sent the message to her and Laurie explained the whole thing. Laurie: That will be my mother she never got over your dad so she made big plans to get him back then she got word back your father married your mother and she'll be trying to get back at you all.

Alice: But my dad's dead!

Laurie: I think that will be her

Alice: Do you know that?

Laurie: No, but she's my mother I know her

After talking to Laurie about Kitty until midnight, Alice slipped into her nightie and got into bed she switched out the light but she still couldn't sleep wondering if Kitty had actually murdered her dad or not. At 2.00am there was a knock at the door "It's me!" hissed Annabell, the door creaked as she pushed it open. "Bell?" asked Alice sleepily "Are you ok?" Annabell walked across to the bed and sat opposite from Alice "It's her!" she said holding out a newspaper clipping to Alice. Rich Woman Donates Money to School screamed the headline "Miss Kitty Wilkes, a new resident of Sunset Valley donated 100,000 simoleons to Sunset Valley's community school!" hissed Alice "Probably 100,000 simoleons of Dad's money and she's moving here with her daughter!" said Annabell indignantly. "I bet she'll be after more money, but Bell we need some sleep we'll talk tomorrow okay Bell?" Annabell got up and walked to the door "Okay," she muttered closing the door after her softly.

"Good morning Class A!" said Alice's Form teacher Miss Harris walking into the room "Morning Miss!" everyone shouted "We have a new student today Class, this is Katherine Wilkes," she ushered a plump nervous looking girl into the room. Katherine had short dark brown hair which empathized a chubby face and pointy chin and dull grey eyes "Katherine's grandmother Kitty and mother Laurie recently moved to town I want you to make her welcome," Katherine glared at them all "As if!" muttered someone on the back row "Why would we welcome someone who doesn't care about their appearance and needs to cut down on the chocolate," Katherine ran out of the room and re-entered a moments later with Kitty Wilkes by her side "Who was rude about my granddaughter?" Kitty snapped nastily but the perpetrator wasn't scared that easy "I did!" he shouted waving his hand in the air. Kitty walked over to him "You will not do that again!" she snarled "Oh yeah?" he said "I'm not scared of you!" Kitty immediately flounced out of the room "Oh fatty went and told Granny now I'm scared!" Katherine immediately burst into tears and ran out after he grandmother "ooh crybaby!" shouted someone. Miss Harris had been watching the exchange with interest "Settle down please Form A," she said pulling out a text book "Please take out your text book and turn to page fifty three anyone that mentions fatties or crybabies until they are out of this room will enjoy dressing up as Juliet if they are a boy or Romeo if they are a girl and reciting a soliloquy in front of the whole school," "You'd suit a dress Tom!" someone shouted and Tom Cooper Alice's boyfriend immediately laughed and shouted "Yes I love dresses I wear one every weekend," Miss Harris smiled and said "Well Tom since you love dresses I hope you will enjoy my little punishment, learn Juliet's soliloquy and come to me at Lunch for your first dress fitting," The whole class including Tom burst into laughter.

After School Annabell and Alice walked home together talking, "Alice?" asked Annabell "What is it Bell?" Alice replied and Bell grabbed her hand and took her to the beach "Is it really my fault Dad died?" she choked out a tear running down her cheek "No Bell honey, of course not!" Alice hugged her sister "Well Katherine Wilkes said he died because he had a daughter like me ugly and fat!" Alice immediately brushed away Annabell's tear "Bell Honey you are really pretty don't listen to Katherine she's just jealous and Daddy died in an accident, I bet you he's up with the angels now telling them how much he loves us and how pretty you are," Annabell looked at her sister doubtfully "Are you sure Alice," Alice grabbed her hand and hugged her again "Your big sister's always right!" and with that Annabell and Alice walked home.

Kitty Wilkes walked towards her new home and opened the door "Hello mum," said Laurie who was standing in the hallway Laurie had sandy blonde hair like Alice and Kitty's eyes. Katherine danced down the stairs, she had removed her disguise. Kitty had made her up, and added a wig, contacts and body padding. The real Katherine was slim, with red nails and lips. She had long shiny black hair and brown almost black eyes. "Hello Grandma," she said "You were very good at acting today Katherine," Kitty congratulated her "Of course Grandma," said Katherine winking at her "You know what to do?" asked Kitty "Of course, come on! See you later mum," Katherine stood in the park batting her eyelashes at Tom she knew exactly what she had to do. Kitty hid in the bushes with a camera she knew what she had to do too. Katherine leaned in and her and Tom's lips met. Click click it was caught on Kitty's camera, Katherine broke the kiss and said "I have to go, you have a girlfriend!" she ran away "CASSIE!" he shouted using the false name Katherine had given him. Kitty held the picture in her hand smiling Alice Franklin would enjoy that picture. A lot...


	3. Aurora's Notes September

Aurora's notes

_September_

Hi, Aurora here! I noticed in my story tracking that 14 people have read The Franklins; this is to anyone that reads the Franklins please please would you review it for me? I know its September and people are going back to school and they've got homework and stuff to do but I've only had one review so far (thanks Ballgurl97! :) and I would love it if I had more! I've got tons of homework at the minute so please be patient for part four (parts 1 and 2 were in the same word document!) I'll try and get it up as soon as possible. This is my new notes system I'll be doing one each month if you have any questions either message me or put it in your review and I'll put it in my notes for the next month. There will also be a decide the Franklins destiny polls in my profile, which will be taken down and replaced when I put a new chapter up. This Chapter's is How should Alice get the picture of Tom and Katherine kissing? Tell me what you think!

See you in October

Aurora x


	4. Baby Sister

4. Baby Sister

Alice sat on her packing case; Felicity had recently been called by her sister Rosalind who had asked her to help her move in to her new home with her daughter Fliss (named after Felicity of course). "DING DONG!" shrieked the extremely loud doorbell Felicity ran over and flung open the door Rosalind stood there with Fliss "ROSE!" shrieked Felicity "Felicity!" shouted Rosalind and they hugged. "Are we ready to go?" asked Rose "YEP!" shrieked the triplets and they packed into the car and drove off.

**You can now find the Franklins in Ballgurl97's story a house for five, read and review her please! Aurora**


End file.
